Venom
by Awesomekid120
Summary: It's been a month since Peter Parker fought Norman Osborn and now he's on a journey on figuring out why and about his father's past. Sequel to "I Am Spider-Man"
1. 1 Month After

_**Author's Note: Just so you know this book is a sequel and in order to understand what is going on and a lot of references you should read "I Am Spider-Man" the first book in a trilogy I'm planning on doing.**_

My names Peter Parker I'm a fifteen-year-old super powered teen, 4 months ago I was bitten by a genetically altered spider at the science cooperation OsCorp, maybe you've heard of it. Then I found I had superpowers later on, so I thought I could cash in on my abilities but due to my cockiness I let a thug get away and then before you know it I'm holding my dead uncle in my arms, then I realized I had to do what was right and avoid "the incident" from happening again so from then on I became Spider-Man. 2 weeks later I was attacked by Norman Osborn and he told me he wanted to kill my family but before he could tell me he was shot, and now I'm on a cold trail of finding out about my parents.

It's been exactly one months since the school was attacked and I'm still on a cold trail on finding out why Osborn wanted to murder my family, so I've decided to take a break for a little while. When I got home, Aunt May told me to go into the basement and remove the boxes, when I went to the basement I saw a box filled with DVD's and they were all engraved _To Peter_ it must have been my dads, I secretly took the box upstairs into my bedroom and placed it in my DVD player and saw me, Mom, Dad, Uncle Ben, Aunt May and some other people at an amusement park having fun, it was about a 10 minute film but it was emotional and made me cry a little.

I picked out another DVD and saw my dad talking to me…

"Peter, by the time you're watching this I'm probably dead, a few months ago I discovered Norman Osborn was doing deals with terrorists agreeing to make Super-Soldiers, I have to tell Nick Fury about this but…He's in Washington at the moment and since Norman has placed a hit on me and Eddie Brock Sr, I can't risk you getting hurt and that's why you're living at you're Aunt and Uncle's, and now since I'm dead…I need you to find Eddie's son Eddie Jr, you both hold the key to mine and his father's past and death" and that's when the disc ended, this was a clue to my past and I need to find this Eddie Brock immediately, Eddie must have been the kid that was playing with me in the amusement park DVD.

After that I got on my laptop and typed Eddie Brock Jr into Facebook, and I found him and wow did he look different from the DVD, he's dyed his hair black got a piercing all over his ear's, he must be a Goth, I sent him a friend request and now all I need to do is wait.

While I was waiting I decided to get some swing time in and try to find some thugs to smack around, and boy was I in luck, I found The Shocker robbing a bank…Again! I just decided to make this one quick.

"Didn't I take you out a month ago?"

"Every goddamn time!" He yelled

"Y'know this is out 3rd encounter I reckon you get the pattern by now so if I were you I'd knock myself out and make everyone's life easier"

"No! Not this time, you're ass aint taking me back to jail again"

"Let's not do this"

He didn't listen, I warned him but he didn't listen. He got his gauntlets ready and before he could shoot at me I just webbed the gauntlets and allowed them to electrocute him. I hope the man learns his lesson this time, then I webbed him up once again and stuck him to a wall and then something totally awesome happened, the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier land on the same street as me! And then Nick Fury, 'The' Nick Fury came out of the Helicarrier and approached me; I tried to keep it cool.

"Director Fury" I greeted him formerly

"Peter Parker"

"Peter Parker? How'd you know who I am?" I slightly panicked

"We saw the file footage of you being bitten by that Genetically Altered Spider at OsCorp, then 3 months later Spider-Man pops up, and then we see that you're grades started slipping. It's not that hard"

"Okay, what do you want?" I was more annoyed than nervous now.

"We see that you cause a lot of property damage as Spider-Man and we saw you're fight with that creature, and we want you to be prepared with people that are stronger"

"Alright, I'll do it, when do we start"

"Next week" he said orderly

"Okay then, later"

I swung back home and found out I'd been gone for 4 hours; I was hoping Eddie Brock accepted my friend request. When I got back home I checked Facebook straight away and saw he had accepted it and sent me a private message too so I read it and it said:

_Peter Parker is that you!? It has to be, you haven't changed a bit! How old are you now? We have to catch up, why don't we go out for coffee tomorrow? I have something to show you._

_-Eddie Brock Jr_

I replied and told him that we should go, I told him to meet me in Queens since Aunt May wouldn't allow me to leave Queens unless I'm going to work. He sounded really psyched to hear from me…I can't believe he still remembers me after almost 10-years, I wonder how old he was.

I then checked MJ's profile, I hadn't spoken to her in ages…after the break up we stopped talking and since we never talked I kinda, sorta stalked her on Facebook. And I saw that her status changed from 'Single' to 'In a Relationship'.

Ouch.

_**Author's Note: Let me know if you enjoyed the story.**_

_**-Awesomekid120 **_


	2. An Old Friend

Thank God the next day was Saturday, I did not want to see MJ with whoever her new boyfriend was, I just pray it's not Flash Thompson otherwise I'm going to jump off a building. That morning I got dressed and left home to meet Eddie. I waited a few minutes and heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, there he is the young Peter Parker" it was Eddie

"Hey man what's up?" I asked

"I'm good. Man, it's been 10-years right? How old are you 15?"

"Yup"

"So good to see you"

We then caught up, I found out Eddie was now in college and after his parents were murdered he moved in with his grandparents and he was now 18-Years-Old. I then decided to get to more important things.

"Eddie, if it wasn't for my dad I wouldn't of found you"

"Wait, you're dads alive?" he asked

"No, don't be insane. I found this disc" I gave the disc to him "It was in my basement and well it tells me quite a few things" I said drinking my coffee

"We should watch it at my place" he suggested.

I agreed and we both went back to his place in Manhattan…It wasn't the best of apartments but at least he had a home, anyway me and him watched the disc. After it was finished I looked at him and I saw his face was in shock. It was silent for about a minute

"I know" I said

"They knew they were going to die"

"Yeah…My dad said we hold the key to their past…Do you maybe have anything"

"Yeah, I do. I have some notes of this project my our dad's were working on but they never got to start it"

"Can I see them?" I asked

"Sure, I don't have that much of them though"

He handed me the notes. They were weak and we couldn't start with these.

"Is that all you have?"

"Yeah"

"Wait…" I said

"What?"

"My dad's notes they look similar to your dads, I think it's a pattern, I think my dad scattered them so in case Osborn goes looking for them, he wouldn't have anywhere to start"

"That…Actually makes sense" Eddie said a bit puzzled

"Yeah, I…"

My phone rang, it was Aunt May. Way to spoil the moment, me and Eddie made a break through, I answered the phone

"Hey Aunt May…Yeah…In Manhattan…But…Okay, I'm coming home now"

Eddie looked at me with the weird eyebrow look.

"I gotta go, I'll come back tomorrow"

I went back home, Aunt May was mad at me for going to Manhattan without telling her, I apologized and she saw the light and forgave me. I went back upstairs to find me dad's notes in the box and saw it was a type of formula to make Humans better…stronger…I went to find Eddie on Facebook and saw that he was online, I told him about the formula and he asked if I would be able to go to his apartment on Sunday, I went downstairs to ask Aunt May.

"Aunt May, I need to go to Manhattan tomorrow, please"

"Peter, I don't trust you on your own in Manhattan"

"Why? I'm fifteen now!" I shouted angrily

"Peter Benjamin Parker! I'm not impressed in you're tone" she said now getting angry too

"Please…It's really important…"

"Then might I ask what it is your doing?"

"It's about my dad…my dad's partners son Eddie Brock Jr…We met up and started discussing about our fathers"

"I guess you are old enough…and I don't blame you for wanting to know about your father…"

"So I can go?"

"Yes."

"ALRIGHT!" I yelled out in joy and went back upstairs

After I went back upstairs and told Eddie I could go, we arranged to meet up by the Daily Bugle (what a coincidence). After that me and Eddie talked for about five minutes, after we'd finished talking, I checked MJ's page and saw she'd had posted pictures with her and her new boyfriend…and my nightmares became a reality, it was Flash Thompson.


	3. The New Girl

Sunday finally came around and I was depressed more than ever…the love of my life is now going out with my worst enemy! Out of anger I demolished my laptop with my Spider-Strength and now Aunt May made me get another one with my DB money.

Finding out more about my father's past helped me get through the day though. At about 12:00, I went to Manhattan and waited at the Daily Bugle for Eddie, it was winter and was starting to get cold and I was getting hungry too and Eddie told me he was running late, so I went out to get a pretzel and some coffee and then I saw on the news that there was some crooks had stolen some money from a store not far from here and loaded it in a car, since Eddie was going to be late I headed out to stop them.

I changed into my Spider-Man costume and tried to find the car. After searching for almost 8 minutes, I had finally found it and so I landed on the car and ripped the roof open and sat inside just to screw around.

"Sweet ride, what is this? A Ferrari? You didn't do a good job keeping it in good condition did you? Woo! Smells like a zoo in here, do you guys wash?"

"Aw man its that Spider-Man guy! Get em!" said the driver

"Seriously?"

I webbed the thug on my right side to the door, and the other on my left pulled a gun on me, I quickly grabbed the gun before he could pull the trigger and smashed the window with it and quickly threw him out of the car webbing him to a lamppost soon after I knocked the driver out and got out of the car through the roof, jumped on to the street and webbed the car and stopped it, soon after the police arrived.

"Good day officers" I said sarcastically

"On the ground NOW!" said an officer killing the moment

"Not even a thank you before you attempt to arrest me?" I was used to their bull by now

"You are a wanted criminal Spider-Man!"

"Criminal!? What have I done wrong? What because an amateur like me does you're job better than you ever did!? You know what!" I was really annoyed and did something really bad…I webbed his mouth shut and left.

After I'd had changed, I went back to the Daily Bugle in a bad mood and saw Eddie there waiting.

"Hey man, what's up I've been waiting for 20 minutes" Eddie said sounding concerned

"Sorry, I went to get some food…I was hungry"

"What's wrong? You seem bummed"

"Nothing…its personal issues"

"Oh okay, so uh want to go back to my place?"

"Sure" I said miserably

Later that day at Eddie's house, I was getting back to my old self…Spending time with someone who is just like me…Someone I could actually call 'friend', me and Eddie spent hours and hours just talking about the notes, putting them into order and discussing what the intentions of the formula were for and that's where it came to me:

"How about we put our brains together and read the notes and make the formula and see what it was?"

"That's a great idea! But we're going to have to start it on the weekend because I've got college work to do"

"Sure, oh man its 7:00; I'd better make my way back home"

"Okay see you"

Since it was getting quite late, I decided to swing home and as I was swinging I saw a shadow figure scaling the wall, it must have been a cat burglar. I went to investigate.

"Hi" I said

The cat burglar turned towards me and it was a woman in a cat themed suit…and boy I thought my spider themed suit was stupid.

"Hey, Spider-Man I've heard a lot about you"

"Wait…Y-you're a girl? I can't hit girls"

"Well that's too bad" she said and then she kicked me off of the building.

I climbed back up and saw her trying to escape, I made chase and chased her for about 2 minutes.

"Don't you know what happens when you cross a black cat" she said

Just as I was about to reply, I was about to web her but I ran out of web fluid and then I stubbed my toe and tripped over. That was just bad luck (no pun intended)

"7-Years bad luck, baby" she said mocking me

I got up and tried to chase her but she'd made a jump to a building far away and used her grappling hook to get away, I saw the building and knew I wouldn't make it, my first failure and that's when I gave her the name "Black Cat", so I decided to go home and by the time I got there it was 12:00 in the morning, and Aunt May was furious with me, due to me being out so late and it being a school night too, she grounded me…only if I could tell her I was Spider-Man…but that would only put her in danger.

It was Monday and boy was it a rough start to the day, usually I'm in control of my powers but when I tried to turn my alarm clock off I accidently smashed it. I had made my breakfast and went to brush my teeth quickly and by the time I got back my toast was burnt. I went to school with no breakfast and since I'm not with MJ anymore I can't borrow her food…damn it.

When I was in school, I witnessed the worst thing…MJ and Flash making out in front of me, ugh! And then I saw her turn around to look at me and continued making out with him, she was trying to make me jealous I know it! And she was doing a damn good job doing so. That bugged me for the rest of the day, at second period in science class a new girl was introduced her name was Gwen Stacy and boy was she pretty, she was partnered up with me in an experiment and I found out she was really smart, also me and her got along well to and seemed to have more things in common. I think I may be falling in love.


	4. SHIELD

After science class me and Gwen went our separate ways and I went outside to the courts to eat my lunch, I usually eat it early for some reason. I saw Gwen sitting on her own carrying her books and MJ was there watching Flash at football practice, she was really trying it but I don't care. The divas like Liz Allen and Sally Avril were watching too and just for the fun of it they knocked Gwen's books down as they walked passed her, which I would not tolerate.

"Hey!" Gwen said

"Oops, better watch where you're going" Sally said, then her friends began to laugh

"Hey, man what's your problem just back off" I said angrily

"Ooo look at the geek and geekette" Liz said, they all laughed and walked off

"Hey, you alright" I asked Gwen helping her pick up the books which were carelessly dropped

"Fine, just struggling with hanging with the new croud" she put her blonde hair behind her ear

"It's alright don't worry, want to have lunch with me?"

She smiled and nodded, I saw MJ watching and looking slightly jealous but once again I didn't care, I don't understand why she's trying to make me jealous when she broke up with me…I'll never get girls.

Gwen and I ate lunch together in the lunch hall, we just talked about science and about her and why she moved here it appears because the last school she used to go to was near the dangerous part of N.Y and she moved to Midtown a more safe part since her dad was a Captain Stacy the guy who hates my guts, and then I asked her what she thought of Spider-Man.

"Hey, um since your dad hates my- - Spider-Man's guts what do you think of him?"

"Spider-Man? I personally think he's trying to do a good thing but my dad's just too stubborn to see it" she replied, that made my day

Me and Gwen then spent the school week hanging out and chatting on Facebook and now I was really falling in love…I can't stop thinking about her. After school on Friday I had to go to S.H.I.E.L.D for my "training" to be honest I'd rather spend time with Gwen. The S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier came to pick me up, and I was greeted by Nick Fury when I came in, when I went in there I couldn't put it into words on how awesome it was it was just wow, it was huge too but first they had to scan me and see what my powers are…don't' even bother asking I don't even know myself but I was told that I had powers I didn't even know about which was retractable finger claws, regenerative healing factor (Not as fast as Wolverine's though) and superhuman speed (No wonder I was recommended for the track team) .

"So, Mr. Parker would you like to know who's training you today."

"Sure" I said sounding cool and chilled when I was dying inside

"Captain America"

"Eep!" I squealed like a little girl over Justin Bieber, Captain America was like my idol!

"But first we must test you're skills on your own so me and Captain America are going to watch you battle these battle drones"

"Sure, no biggie" I said feeling all cocky and confident

I went into the room and Nick Fury closed the door behind me and I was then surrounded by a lot of battle drones.

"Okay, drones bring it- -GAH!" I was pummeled right in the face

That indeed made me mad and so I let my anger get the best of me and thwacked it as hard as I could and well it hurt me more than I hurt it, I started fighting them all at once. I webbed two and slammed them into each other causing them to malfunction and I jumped and punched another right in the head and shattered its glass face and threw it into another causing them to explode and capturing 2 other drones in the blast to, my Spider-Sense went crazy and I turned around to see another behind me and I quickly elbowed it to back off and then I punched right threw it and ripped its sockets out, there was one more left and it got my out of the blue and I wasn't quick enough to counter it and got thrown into a bullet proof glass window I then got up and webbed and pulled to me and smashed it into the window totally demolished the battle drone. I thought I did pretty well, and then Captain America came in

"You were good son, but uh you're a bit sloppy" he said and that offended me

"Go on" I said keeping my anger down

"I know you're new to this and I also realized that you put too much power into your combos and leave yourself open after, and I found out about what happened to your uncle and I understand that you mostly use anger to take down most of your opponents"

The man was right, he knew me well.

"I know this because when my friend Bucky died I used my anger to defeat my opponents also"

"You're right"

"So, what we're going to do is going to lose that anger and pick something to hold onto and fight for it, and I'm going to teach you some new skills"

Cap and I spent the day training and talking, he pointed out my bad sides and made me improve and he taught me some new moves too, he was a nice guy and the two of us bonded and he told me I deeply reminded him of his late friend Bucky who died in WWII a few months after Cap (My nickname for him) was put in ice, it was 9:00 and I had to get home before Aunt May grounds me for life.

After I'd had got home no later that 9:30, I went to my bedroom to build something I had been working on called "Spider-Tracers", I know it's a lame name but well it'll have to do for now….anyway I would use the Spider-Tracers to track down my enemies in case they ever got away from me in a battle, and I also updated my gloves to withstand my claws so I can put my "Nano Spider-Tracers" inside of my enemies to track them down, while I was doing that I got a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hey…" That shy voice sounded familiar…it was Gwen

"Oh hi Gwen how are you?" I asked

"I'm fine thanks…But I called to ask if maybe you wanted to go on a date with me?" She said sounding nervous. I couldn't believe this and I immediately replied:

"Yes! That sounds awesome"

"So how about Saturday?"

"Done deal" I said excitedly

"Bye" we both said at the same time, hanging up on the same time too.

I can't believe it I'm going on a date with Gwen!


	5. The Date

Today was Saturday and I realized I had my date with Gwen and had my Science date with Eddie, since my dad was more important I called her and had to delay the date for Sunday and I had to be there at 3:00 PM on the dot, by the time I had done that it was also time for me and Eddie to start our dads project, I took my dad's old studying glasses I found in the box and decided to wear them…I don't know why but it would just bring back flashbacks of me as a kid and I would always wear them and act like my dad, I guess it was just a personal thing for me to wear them. I went to his apartment at 2:00, we greeted each other and had noodles and then got to work, and the first thing he pointed out was my glasses.

"Those glasses look familiar"

"Yeah, they were my dad's... I have perfect eyesight but its just deep sentimental value to me and I like to wear them whenever I'm doing science things" I said sounding slightly sad

"I read the notes yesterday and I found out they were going to attempt to upgrade Humans, here" he handed me Eddie Sr's notes and it said

_We have decided to upgrade Humans, but first we have to use Richards DNA as a starting point, we will make a liquid substance where it would go inside of the Human's body and will help their cells, fighting off Cancer, HIV etc and it wouldn't also change your cells inside but it will be like the Super-Soldier Serum upgrading your speed, strength, your I.Q we are technically speeding up Human Evolution, even though I'm a believer I know its wrong to interfere with God's work but I just want to make his world a better place. And if you're reading this son I know you're going to do me proud, I love you._

_- Edward Brock Senior_

"Wow…" I said

"Yeah…"

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds and Eddie decided to break the ice

"Well uh shall we get to it?"

"Yeah"

At first we decided to use my DNA as a starter point as they were going to use my dad's before. Eddie and I worked on it for hours, synchronizing our father's notes and we failed horribly it was just black sludge, me and Eddie had a little tantrum but agreed to start all over next week due to me having a date with Gwen tomorrow, we said bye to each other and Eddie went in his room telling me to turn the light off when I leave, I picked up my bag and headed for the door and suddenly I felt something on my foot, I looked down and there was nothing there so I ignored it and slammed the door on my way out, it was 10:00 and decided to take the train home due to me being so tired.

When I arrived home I climbed through the window to my bedroom and immediately went to bed in case Aunt May came in to check on me. I woke up at 2:40 in the afternoon, yeah I was that tired and then I realized I had my date with Gwen at 3:00 and so I got dressed as fast as I could brushing my teeth, doing my hair, picking the right clothes and left at 2:50 running as fast as I could repeating the words "Gonna be late!" over and over and then I arrived a little late at 3:04, I apologized for being late but she easily forgave me…she was so sweet and did I mention she had the most beautiful eyes, I just feel insane when I'm with her but in a good way of course, we went to a fancy restaurant and we just ate and talked, me and her spent hours together at the restaurant we laughed, talked and did all those touchy feely stuff and when it was dark we decided to go to Central Park to watch the stars, then I felt something touch my hand I looked down to see what it was and I saw it was her hand and then I looked up and saw her eyes gazing into mine…she looked so beautiful in the moonlight and then her head leaned closer to mine and I did the same, I felt her lips touch mine, they then connected and I felt a something I never felt with MJ…it was something different about Gwen, I could tell she felt the same way too…I think I was really and truly in love…not puppy love but real love, after I had kissed her I was tempted to tell her I was Spider-Man but…I wanted to keep her safe.

"Hey…uh" I stuttered, I was so close to telling her

"What is it?" she asked

"Nevermind" I stuttered again

After that I walked her home and saw her dad the Captain was waiting, he looked ticked and I checked the time to see it was 11:00 on a Sunday, I saw Captain Stacy about to yell at her and she looked afraid and I stepped in and said:

"I'm sorry Captain, sir I wanted to show her something and I didn't realize the time…I'm sorry just don't get mad at Gwen"

She looked at me and smiled and I saw an angry face go back to a normal one from the Captain, and after that I realized Aunt May is going to go insane! I quickly ran back home and apologized to Aunt May but…she saw that she wasn't angry at me.

"It's okay Peter" she said sweetly

"It is?" Slightly confused

"I never noticed you spent this much time with Mary Jane and I realized you must really like this one…So I am not going to interfere with you and your little love"

I quickly blushed at that and went upstairs to bed, I had my suit under my clothes in case their was any disturbances but I was too lazy to take it off and went to bed in it, halfway through the night I felt something cold on my body and I woke up to see something black covering my body…It must have been my dad's project it…me and Eddie screwed up bad…it was alive! We created a living creature and it was on me and before I knew it I could not move and felt it covering my body. After that I saw it made a complete replica of my suit but black, and I felt good, better than my ordinary self…I think me and Eddie have managed to continue our dads work and have upgraded Humans.


	6. A new Suit

I checked to see if Aunt May was asleep, she was and so I left the house at midnight to test out the suit, that night I had stopped so many crimes and bank robberies and learned about so much of my upgraded power set it was so awesome, I had gotten stronger, faster, smarter and I could even conduct my own webbing! And just as I was about to go home I saw that Cat Burglar again…what did I call her? Oh yeah "The Black Cat".

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while" I greeted her

"Back for Round 2?"

"Oh, yeah"

I got into a battle pose and was ready to fight her…wait I don't hit girls, and then my Spider-Sense went nuts and I saw that she was about to kick me but its like I slowed down time and dodged her attacks quickly, it must have been a modification from the suit it was awesome, I was just dodging her attacks until I finally got sick of it and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying into a lamppost.

"How do you like them apples?"

Oh God! I hit a girl and…I was proud of it? What the hell? That's not like me at all…but who cares anyway. I webbed her to the lamppost and then I heard the classic police sirens and turned around.

"Don't worry officers; I took care of it again"

"Hands on you're head NOW!" Captain Stacy seemed more ticked than usual but of course I didn't listen

And I walked away until I heard aloud bang and felt something go through my shoulder, it made me scream and I saw I'd been shot in the shoulder but something incredible happened, I was rapidly healing faster than normal even faster than Wolverine! But that ticked me right off, and I turned right now walking towards him ignoring his gunshots.

"You know what Stacy; I'm pissed off with all of your crap! Shooting me because I do 80% of your goddamn job better than you? What you jealous is that it huh!?"

I punched him in the stomach and threw him into the ground and then threw him into a wall.

"So what's to stop me from hurting you?" I said evilly…What happened I was losing control…I saw myself putting my hands on his neck…I was strangling him but I quickly pulled away and swung off.

That scared me…I had never done anything like that before, I've never lost control like that I was so close to becoming everything he said about me…It was time to take that thing off for a little while, when I got back home I saw it was 3:00 in the morning and I was barely tired…It must have been the suit enhancing my cells but I went to sleep anyway. The next day I decided to wear "The Black Suit" (that's what I called it) to school today because I enjoyed wearing because it felt really, really good. At break I tried to find Gwen and I had finally found her in the Basketball court, she looked upset and I went to see if she was okay.

"Hey Gwen you alright?"

"No…"

"Why what's up?"

"Spider-Man put my dad in the hospital last night"

"Oh…" I said sounding a little guilty, I can't believe I put him in hospital and now everyone's going to be looking for me oh I'm such an idiot!

"Now I know why my dad hates him so much, he's a menace to society"

"Yeah…" I said nervously, that made me hurt inside knowing that my girlfriend now hates my alter ego, I tried to change the subject

"Did I ever tell you that you're an awesome kisser" _**(A/N: Reference to "The Amazing Spider-Man" film)**_

I heard her giggle a little and then we kissed again and was greater than the first time until my Spider-Sense kicked in and I saw a ball come straight at our heads, I quickly grabbed it and knew it was Flash and that made me mad and I know I shouldn't use my powers in public but something came over me, something made me want me to show this kid who's boss, so I grabbed the basketball and threw it at his head and that made everybody laugh.

"So, Parker's decided to take a stand huh"

Me and him approached each other, I grabbed the basketball

"Yeah I am, wanna play a little BB game just me and you" I asked, I could tell he found it hard not to laugh

"Okay then bring it on Parker"

Me and him played each other for a few minutes and I used my powers to humiliate him in front of everyone causing 105 slam dunks, after I had beaten him senselessly I heard everyone chanting my name and my Spider-Sense went off and I turned around to see Flash throwing a punch at me.

We had gotten into a fight and I just sat there dodging away, I didn't know what to do, should I let him beat me…no but that would be worthless making him look like an idiot and throwing it all away…but "With great power, there must also come great responsibility"…no screw those words…wait! What am I saying, but can't I do it this one time and I went with my gut and decided to fight him so I blocked one of his punches and heard a crack in his knuckle and then Flash dropped to the ground screaming, I had broken his hand…What's happening to me lately? I put Captain Stacy in hospital and now I'm breaking people's hands?

After Flash had been taken to the hospital, I had detention for a week…ugh! I just heard my teacher telling me "I shouldn't start fights bla-bla-bla" I just ignored him. When the end of school came Gwen told me she had to go see her dad and kissed my cheek and went, when I was walking home I heard pitter patter of feet and I turned around to see MJ.

"Hey" she said

"Hey"!? After a month, me dating Gwen, and me breaking her boyfriends hand she says "Hey"? What the hell is wrong with her!? I ignored her anyway.

"What happened out there?"

"What do you think?"

"I've never seen you use your powers in public before"

I just grunted and continued walking

"Have you told Gwen?" she asked

"No" I replied

"You know I don't like Flash right, I was just trying to make you jealous"

"I know"

"And I know you're dating Gwen to make me jealous"

This enraged me and I stood up and told her

"No, I actually like Gwen, I liked her more than I ever liked you! people actually move on you know, maybe you should try it" I said angrily walking off leaving her alone in the distance, I had no feelings for MJ at all but she just ticks me off so much.

_**Author's Note: Just so you know this is not the end of Venom, but I am currently taking a break from this story so do not expect me to update to soon**_

_**Review please.**_

_**-Awesomekid120**_


End file.
